A terminal cover for a motor is sometimes attached to a side face of a motor main body so that a terminal part of the motor main body is covered with the terminal cover in order to protect terminals in the terminal part, an electric connected portion with the terminals and a wiring board or the like. The terminal cover is structured of a bracket (first member) fixed through engagement with the side face of the motor main body and a cap (second member) covered on the bracket (see Patent Literature 1).